


It starts with a kiss

by Tommyboy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M, mfu_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	It starts with a kiss

Illya retreated to his lab, it was the safest place for him to be. It gave him time to think about what he had done.

‘I kissed him,’ thought Illya to himself as he rested his back against the door. 

“How stupid,” he chided himself. 

He thought for sure the next call he would get would be to inform him that he was being transferred back to Russia on the next flight.

Going to the lab table, Illya looked around the lab, thinking of the experiments that he had going on, how this work gave him a chance to try the theories that he learned as he came up through the ranks.

The phone rang, at first making him want to not to answer, but his duty coming forth, he picked up the receiver and answered.

“How long will you be?” Illya heard from Napoleon.

“Not long, why?”

“I was thinking we need to meet, have dinner, and talk further.”

“You’re not mad?” he asked, slightly skeptical for his friend not wanting to hurt him for such a move.

“Illya, if you only knew how long I wanted to do that to you. No, I’m not mad. Dinner?”

“Yes,” Illya answered. “Meet you in your office in an hour?”

“And if you are not here by then, I’ll send security to pull you out of your cave.”

Illya put the phone down and again sat at his lab table, wondering what the evening would entail between them. He had an hour to think on that.


End file.
